


Priceless

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, Reader-Insert, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Roxy has been gone for two months with no warning, until one day she appears at your door.





	Priceless

The last two months had been hell. Your girlfriend had vanished off the face of the Earth, and the worst part was that you had no one to share in your grief. No one even knew the two of you were dating - keeping your relationship a secret was necessary given her job, but god did it hurt, now more than ever.

Your saving grace was your roommate - she didn’t, couldn’t, understand but she did her best to support you. Through two months of grief and depression with no explanation given, she just did what she could to help. What were you supposed to tell her, though? That you’d been dating a spy who all of a sudden had vanished without a trace?

The anxious thoughts raced through your head when you tried to sleep - was she dead? Kidnapped? Had she… had she left you? The nightmares plagued you incessantly but you could never quite get the image of Roxy walking away from you out of your mind after one of those dreams. 

You’d started getting better and going out more often. They were little trips, just to get groceries and the like but it was nice to get some sun and fresh air. You were returning home from one such trip with bags of groceries in arm. You were about to turn the key and let yourself into your apartment when a voice you’d nearly convinced yourself that you’d never hear again spoke up.

“Y/N!”

You froze, grocery bags falling out of your arms since you didn’t, couldn’t register what was going on. That voice… You turned, and there she was: your Roxy.

You must’ve blacked out because one second she was at the end of the hall, and the next she was crouching beside you, picking up the groceries you’d dropped. “Y/N, are you alright?” she asked after she’d taken everything from you. She sounded genuinely concerned and maybe she could tell that you were a bit overwhelmed because she gently took your keys and unlocked the door to your apartment before leading you inside. The groceries were put on the table to be dealt with later - for now, she closed the door behind her and put your keys on the coffee table as she helped you onto the couch. Once there, it seemed you finally found your voice. 

“Roxy… I-I thought you were…”

She bit her lip, clearly in anguish over how much she’d hurt you. “I know, I’m so sorry. Please, believe me, I did not plan for this and I did not plan to leave you.” She went on to explain that the mission had not gone as planned, and after some combat, she’d gotten knocked out and wound up in a coma. A coma. You could scarcely believe it, yet Roxy seemed so serious that it had to be true. She’d only woken up from it a few days prior, and as soon as she’d been cleared by the Kingsman to leave the base, she’d come straight here. For you.

“I’m so sorry, Y/N. I swear, I didn’t-” Roxy’s apologies were cut short as you hugged her tightly. You were trembling like you were going to cry, and she just rubbed your back and held you as the sobs started. They were happy tears, overwhelmed and relieved tears - to be able to hold Roxy again was something you’d prayed for countless times over the last two months.

The emotions you were experiencing now as she held you and threaded her fingers through your hair was priceless.


End file.
